


Day By Day

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Matching Clothes Date, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 15:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Most people would be overwhelmed by Sana's carefully-planned schedule of matching couple outfits, but not Dahyun. She adores it.





	Day By Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamonly17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamonly17/gifts).



My girlfriend is a cutie. Now, I know what you’re thinking— _everyone_ says that about their significant other—but I assure you, Sana’s the real deal. And it’s not because of her appearance…well, maybe it is a little bit. But this girl plans out our outfits for the whole week to make sure we show the world just how in love we are. I’ll admit, it was a lot to handle at first, but now I wouldn’t have it any other way.

Mondays are our fancy days. Knee-length sundresses, glittery sunglasses, and heels—all color-coordinated, of course. Her favorite color scheme is when our dresses are in complementary colors, because they “complete each other.” It’s cliché, but very sweet. And whenever I tell her how beautiful she is in her dress, her face turns all kinds of complimentary colors.

Tuesdays are when we’re at our most obnoxious. We have a whole assortment of dorky, custom-made shirts to choose from. This week Sana will be wearing her favorite—a white shirt emblazoned with the words “IF LOST, RETURN TO DAHYUN.” Naturally, I’ll be in my “I’M DAHYUN” shirt. People always seem to get a kick out of those. Luckily, no one has ever had to act on the instructions written on the shirts—yet. (Knowing Sana, it’s bound to happen eventually.)

On Wednesdays, we wear pink, because…well, you know.

Thursdays are our wardrobe swap days. I dig through my own closet to pick something for Sana to wear, and she does the same for me. It’s always fun, but it was more fun in the winter—Sana’s sweaters are always so much warmer and fluffier than mine. Sometimes I manage to talk her into modifying the schedule so I can wear her clothes more often—either she’s very flexible, or I’m very convincing.

Fridays are easy. Jeans and t-shirts, plain and simple. Occasionally we’ll throw on our matching “I ❤️ my girlfriend” baseball caps, because you can never go wrong with those.

Saturdays we stay in. Pajamas, bunny slippers, and Netflix all day, snuggled up on the couch. Personal space doesn’t really exist with Sana, but it’s alright—I’m a cuddler, too.

Sundays we…well, does it really matter? As long as I get to spend the day with Sana, it’s guaranteed to be a good one.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - "matching clothes date"


End file.
